bakatotestfandomcom-20200222-history
Me, Yukata and Festivities!
''Me, Yukata and Festivities! '' is the 2nd episode of ''Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Nii '' Anime and 15th episode overall. It first aired on July 15, 2011. Plot Akihisa and Yuuji were woken up from their faint which was caused by their punishment. Planning to run away before the next punishment, they were halted by the girls before started. Synopsis This episode starts with a butterfly flying and Yoshii Akihisa asking himslelf where is he?. Then he watches that some people including Yuuji Sakamoto are asking him to come to them. Akihisa realizes that they are ghosts and he starts screaming. But actually it was a dream. After that Yuuji and Akihisa wake up and Hideyoshi Kinoshita says to them when Hideyoshi saw the two of them muttering deliriously Hideyoshi thought that they were done for. And Kouta Tsuchiya agreed with Hideyoshi. Akihisa says that they are alive somehow and the episode goes flashback of what happened in the 1st episode. They all starts talking to themselves that the punishment was so light. So the girls might have something in their store. So Akihisa says what Akihisa and Yuuji should do, run away or not. After hearing them Minami Shimada enters with all of the girls (Himeji Mizuki, Aiko Kudou, Akira Yoshii, and Shouko Kirishima) into Yukata. Boys are all surprises and Kouta starts taking photo. Akira says they all changed into Yukata because it's a festival. Akihisa thinks what happened to these girls. Because they should be angry. After that Akira says to head for the festival. In that festival Akira buys a food as a treat for Akihisa and tells him to have a bite. Akihisa surprises that his sister's forgiven him that easily. Then some few moments Himeji comes with another food and she also tells Akihisa to have it. Then Minami too tells Akihisa to have her cotton candy. There Yuuji is also eating fried noodles for Kirishima. After watching all of these Akihisa thinks that maybe Yuuji is also been forgiven like Akihisa. Because everyone wants to have fun instead of being of angry. Then Himeii says there is something interesting going on, in this festival. Akihisa asks her does she mean the Yukata beauty contest. Minami says they should go their for watching that contest. Akihisa and Yuuji says the girls should participate to that contest. The all girls says yes they should in a weird way. That makes Akihisa and Yuuji run away but they failed. The girls says they are not going to forgive them that easily. That means Akihisa and Yuuji have to cross-dress with Kouta and Hideyoshi. The contest goes on. After Akihisa and Kouta it's now Yuuji's turn. But somehow the stage ended up being destroyed. After that contest the boys and girls start having dinner at the sea side and talking about that contest. And the girls decided to forgive them. After dinner Yuuji tells that he is still hungry. And Himeji tells that she made some cakes. Because Himeji does not know how to cook so Akihisa, Yuuji, Kouta and Hideyoshi says they should find clams in the sea because they did not want to eat Himeji's cakes. A day later, when the morning is the time for them to go home, the girls don't have any breakfast while the boys do. But ironically, it is the breakfast that was made by Himeji and the boys all collapsed. In the end, the boys are seen on the River Styx. Trivia *In the anime version, the interrogation of the model was noticed to be in 2nd round, Kouta and Yuuji were applauding each other (including Akihisa) when they failed to fail the round, and the one who stopped the contest was Shouko. While in the light novel's version it had started from the beginning. Kouta and Yuuji weren't applauding, and the cause of the contest to stop was the fight between the judges (though Shouko was still mentioned to appear in the situation). *In the light novel's version, the reason why Kouta was forced to join was revealed, due of the approachment of many girls when he washed his camera's lens earlier. *This is the first time Akihisa Yoshii, as well as the other boys, crossdresses (Excluding Hideyoshi and Baka to Test OVA). Navigation Category:Season 2 Episodes